Shattered
by Mossflame
Summary: We all know of Kyurem, the legendary Pokemon that was broken apart, left as a corpse. But, do we really know what happened? Do we know why his body split, or why he is called a monster? Truth is, we don't. This is the story of Kyurem, from the once well respected original dragon, to the murderer everyone thinks he is. Rated T for blood and character deaths in later chapters.
1. Prolouge

The world was young. That was the simply truth. No creatures yet lived on this baby planet. No trees swayed in a breeze, no seas crashed upon shores. Not even chambers underground held magma yet. No, the world was a barren wasteland with nothing. Absolutly nothing.

But that doesn't mean there was no life.

In the stars, or heavens as you humans might call it, lived only a handful of creatures. Powerful gods that would one day help construct the Earth into what we now know of it.

Who was the creator though? Was there a creator at all?

Simply, the answer lays in what you believe. Is there truly a god who shaped the world in seven days, created from nothing but hard work?

Or did the earth evolve through time, evolution the answer?

Maybe. No-one knows for certain, another mystery in life.

However, this story doesn't focus on religion. What you believe is up to you. This story is based on facts that we know of. The past is up to your thoughts.

But, all can agree a powerful creature lived in these skys. He was a god to some. White as snow, with bright golden rings around him that controled what was Earth. He created Earth, or some thought.

Again, that is your choice.

He lived by the name of Arceus.

Arecus was said to have created the world. But, he need help to do that. So, he would create other creatures, other legends.

In this moment of history, only two exsisted.

Dialga, the creator of time. He would be the reason why we have seconds, minutes, hours, months, and so forth. Without him, without time, we wouldn't exsist.

Palkia, the creator of space. The place where humans and Pokemon alike gaze up and wonder,

"What is up there?"

Withought Palkia, Dialga wouldn't be able to fuction. Without Dialga, Palkia would die.

Space and time need each other, simple enough.

But Arceus isn't our main character. Oh yes, he will play an important part, but we won't be following him.

Don't look at Dialga or Palkia either. No, they will come in our story, but they won't be why we're looking into this.

No, our main character has yet to be born.

For now, he is in an egg, the next creature to be formed from Arceus.

The name of our young character is Kyurem.

A name that still haunts many today.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend

"What will his name be?" A deep voice asked.

"I don't see why it matters," A voice answered. "Not yet at least."

The first voice scoffed, survying his father.

In a large hall, otherwise known as the Hall of Origins, stood these two rather large creatures.

One stood on four legs, a deep blue color with lighter blue markings. Metal plates of armor covered him, and where his heart was stood a bright blue gem. His eyes were a bright red, narrowed at his father.

The other also stood on four long legs, trimmed with gold. His body was pure white, but rings of gold covered them, hiding special orbs yet to be used. His green eyes gazed at a small egg, seeming to ignore the other legend.

"Arceus," the voice growled slowly, "you annoy me sometimes you know."

"I know dear Dialga," Arceus responded calmly.

Dialga shook his head, once more gazing at the small egg near Arceus' feet.

"You haven't told me what will hatch from this egg yet," Dialga mumbled.

Arecus blinked, his eyes slightly confused.

"Truth be told, I have yet to know what will hatch," he chuckled softly.

Dialga opened his mouth in shock, almost a comical look one might say.

"You created the blasted thing and don't know what will hatch from it?" Dalgia questioned. "You're kidding me right?"

"Language," Arceus answered. "Truthfully, I have yet to know what it'll look like, as long as it serves it's purpose will be enough for me."

He heard Dialga mutter under his breath.

"And it's purpose?" Dialga asked.

"To create a world where Pokemon will be safe from danger," Arceus answered simply.

Dialga raised an eye, not understand his father's logic, but remained silent. He didn't know what Arceus wanted to do with this "Earth" yet, but as long as it didn't concern him, he didn't care.

"I would like to ask you a question though," Arceus said.

"What?" Dialga nearly spat, sick of his father's stupid pausing.

"To care for it."

There was silence for a moment. Almost deadly silence.

Then, the ground shook as Dialga stomped his foot in anger.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted. "I will by no means be taking care of this bl- child!" He corrected harshly.

"Who else would?" Arceus asked, starting to head out of the hall.

"Palkia?" Dialga asked.

"No," Arceus chuckled. "I think we both know Palkia would fail to even keep this child alive for five minutes. I need someone responsible to do it."

"And what about you?" Dialga growled. All these questions were driving him insane.

"I have many more plans that I need to think of," Arceus answered. "I have bright futures for Earth. I need to create more legends to help."

Dialga stared at his father dumbfounded. Arceus really made no sense sometimes.

"Goodbye for now," Arceus called back cheerfully.

Dialga snorted, looking down at the egg.

It was black, with white spots around it. It showed no signs of life, at least, not at the moment. What did Arecus really have in mind for this child? Dialga knew he controled space, but what more did you really need? Earth didn't need more creatures on it, no way.

"Why do I feel as if this is a mistake?" Dalgia asked himself sadly before turning away.

All he knew was that he was floating. Where exactly? He didn't know nor did he care. All he knew was that he felt happy, at peace.

* * *

He heard sounds, faintly curious as to who or what they were. When they talked, it made him feel warmer, as if he was being watched. He liked that feeling, the feeling of being loved and prtoected.

He liked the floating feeling, as if he would float forever and ever, never reaching a destination. But why would you need a destination if you felt this secure all the time? This peaceful?

But, he knew it wouldn't last forever. Nothing ever does really. He felt himself get bigger every day. He may be floating, but he knew his space was limited. Eventually, he would need to leave his safe place and see what was on the other side.

Truth be told, he also felt smarter everyday. Some words spoken by those creatures on the other side made sense. Like "Dalgia," "Arceus" "Legend" but he still didn't know their exact meaning. Dialga and Arceus was something that would speak back. Legend, only a word.

He flexed his one foot, yawning. He felt like there was something to see. All he knew was one color, a depressing dark color. He felt like if he opened something, anything, he would see more. Much, much more.

But, why leave? Why leave happiness?

Especially if darkness and blood will follow your path.

* * *

**So Chapter 1 is done!**

**The real purpose of this chapter is to show Arceus' and Dialga's character. Arceus will play a heavy part in this whole story while Dialga will in the beginning.**

**And in case if you were confused with the second part, it's Kyurem's thoughts while still in the egg.**

**Review please :)**

**Thanks, Moss**

**P.S I will try to update every other day or so because of summer break, but I want to get some reviews as well before updating.**


End file.
